


Does my roomate hate me or do I just need to go to sleep?

by SuperChorifly



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phichit Chulanont Is a Good Friend, boys being dumbasses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperChorifly/pseuds/SuperChorifly
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri's inability to stop being an anxious mess experienced through the eyes of new roomate, Kind and the Skater connaisseur and future best friend Phichit Chulanot.Im bad at summaries, please don't judge.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Does my roomate hate me or do I just need to go to sleep?

It takes a while for Phitchit to realize his new roommate does not, in fact, hate him.

This epiphany comes to him a Saturday morning (if you could call 4.47 AM 'morning') about 3 months after moving in and, funnily enough, all thanks to ‘The King and the Skater’, as most great things on his life.

Phichit's move to the US had been meticulously planned and discussed, his parents had been reluctant to send their youngest alone to a foreign land at the tender age of 16 and his life-long coach hadn't been thrilled to have one of her best skaters depart from her, not to mention his federation had clearly insinuated they rather he trained in the country (or at least in Asia), Phichit knew he had been pushing limits when he proclaimed he wanted to train in USA with an Italian coach, but at the end of the day the hard cold fact was he couldn't grow as a skater in Bangkok, not the same way he could blossom with an internationally renowned coach in the US, training alongside elite skaters.

That didn't mean it was any easier, he was so jittery he barely slept a wink on any of his connecting flights there and the sleep deprivation didn't help at all to the shock of hearing a foreign tongue everywhere, it was being talked, murmured and screamed all around and left dizzy and anxious, different faces and smells coming from all directions, he felt like drowning.

It was terribly exciting.

He is eternally grateful to Celestino for picking him up at the airport and for personally arranging housing for him with another one of his students, and not any of his students; Katsuki Yuuri.

The nineteen year old Ace of Japan who had enlisted on Celestino's camp around two years prior and who, in that time, went from being first alternate to the JGPF to finishing 2nd, from placing 13th to 4th at 4CC and became the gold medalist at both Junior Worlds and at Japanese Nationals, the latter for two years in a row and counting.

Phitchit had given all the before mentioned excuses to change countries in the pursuit of his own dreams, but he would be lying if Katsuki Yuuri himself with his textbook triple Axels, perfectly centered spins and impossible footwork wasn't at least part of the reason he had chosen Celestino over a closer, more familiar camp.

But anyway, back to the 'his roommate doesn't hate him' part.

Yuuri was a perfectly adequate roommate, barely made any noise, always cleaned after himself (and sometimes after Phitchit), he didn't bring people over and he had no notably annoying quirks other than being infuriatingly absent.

And sure, Phitchit knew his fantasy of becoming instant best friends with one of his idols and doing everything together and maybe learning some of his tricks to have such a consistent and huge axel jump were a bit of a stretch, but after three months of barely exchanging a few words in passing he had to wonder if maybe Yuuri simply didn't like Phitchit very much.

Yuuri was civil, offering his leftovers whenever he cooked too much, saying hello and goodbye every time they ran into each other, maintaining the shoebox apartment they shared squeaky clean and offering generic advice every new moon when he wasn't avoiding him at the rink, each time he delivered his advice with a blush on his cheeks and a frown on his face after he was done.

After month two had come and gone and he started settling in this new country, making fast friends with his rink mates and getting used to finishing high school with online tutors and no classmates, Phitchit figured it wasn't his fault Yuuri seemed to avoid him, in fact, Yuuri seemed to avoid almost everyone, honestly, if he wasn’t his coach, Phitchit was pretty sure Yuuri would avoid even Celestino, the look of utter terror on the poor Japanese’s face each time their coach called out to him to give him corrections was truly off putting.

He should have seen it coming, honestly, because he had watched interviews and read articles on social media all about the reclusive Japanese skater, competitors and old rink mates alike, they all said pretty much the same thing about him: quiet, reserved, focused, some had even gone with aloof and downright rude, but Phitchit discarded those comments without a second thought.

Yuuri may be cold, but he was never rude to him or to any of their training mates, Phitchit had even caught him quietly chatting with a couple of middle- aged cleaning ladies from the rink in one of the many times his roommate had a training session after everyone else was ready to go home, his face kind and open and so very different with how he behaved around almost everyone else.

It's not until month three comes that Phitchit learns the truth.

It's 4.47 AM on a Saturday and Phitchit hears a crash on the apartment, it's not uncommon to hear random and loud noises around these parts of the city since they lived so close to the university their rink belonged to and where Yuuri was a student, not to mention this was not the nicest side of their little college town, but rather the part of it they could afford. That said, this had been loud enough to startle Phitchit even if he was wearing headphones and was completely enthralled on a new King and the Skater fanfiction he had found and was determined to finish (all 54 chapters of it).

Phitchit took his headphones off and sat up on his bead, ready to grab his phone and skates and flee the apartment if necessary, maybe even use the latter as a weapon if it came down to it, his blades had been recently sharpened after all, but then another sound filtered through the thin wall on his left, the wall that he shared with Yuuri.

This new sound was way quieter than the one before and if he were still wearing his headphones he would've never noticed it, a sort of wheezing sound. Phitchit tip toed out of his bed and made his way towards the wall separating the two bedrooms before pressing an ear to it. At first he thought it was laughter, strangled and high pitched, like it was being muffled.

It wasn't until he heard the gasps for air and the runny nose that realization dawned on him.

Crying.

Katsuki Yuuri was crying

**Author's Note:**

> So, its 4 AM and I have an exam tomorrow so I'm procrastinating and also I haven't had any time to update my other fic so I'm posting this drabble I had in hopes it will make me feel less guilty somehow (???
> 
> This is meant to be much longer, I hope you liked this bit enough to wait for the rest!


End file.
